An electronic device may be configured to interface with a human being in various ways. Some electronic devices may include one or more mechanical switches, which the user actuates via touch pressure. Other devices use resistive or capacitive touch sensing, or non-contact approaches to receive user input. Still other devices may include one or more electrodes coupled electrically to the user's skin.